klaroline and klaus
by briennaholland2
Summary: a love story with klaroline and klaus i am bad at summary just ready it :


I never did a fan fiction this is my first one so be nice

Karoline woke up her head was hurting her she looked around figuring out that she was in her room but who put her there? All of a sudden she ran to the bathroom threw up and while lying on the bathroom floor. All the images about last night were going throw her head did she really get drunk at the grill in front of Klaus ohh god I hope I didn't say anything dumb Karoline took a shower and got dress she was going to Klaus house to see what happen last night.

Knock knock

Klaus open the door ohh god why does he look so sexy so earlier in the morning stop Karoline you can't like Klaus as soon as she was about to say anything Klaus interpreted

"Did you miss me already love "Klaus said in his annoying was with that smirk that is so cute

"All I wanted to know was what happen last night and how did I get home and in my bed" Karoline said with an confused face

"Why don't you come in love and we can talk" Klaus said while leaving the door open and walking to get a drink

Karoline walked in while closing the door

"So Klaus can you explain what happen"

"Nothing love you just got really drunk and I took you home "Klaus said while taking a slip of his drink

"good thank you" Karoline said walking to the door about to leave in till Klaus used his super speed and grab her wrist

"Since you're here might as well stay "she couldn't say no to those blue eyes so Karoline just went to the couch and sat down

"So what do you want to do"

"I don't know "Klaus said sitting next to her she could feel his body touching her and shes was getting chills why did she have to like him he killed Elena aunt sire bond my boyfriend but with all of that I still want to be with Klaus

Why is she so quite why doesn't she speak omg she's just so I just want to kiss her and without thinking Klaus cupped her face and kissed her slow cause he was wondering if she will pull away but she didn't she kissed him back and with that he kissed her harder she put her hand's around her waist pulling her in she pulled away so fast holding her mouth shocked at what just happen

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that" Karoline ran out the house ran all the way home left her car she just had to get away from Klaus

She went to her room walked back and forth why did I do that and why do I want to do it again I have to tell somebody but who everybody just think I am crazy cause Klaus is a killer so I just keep it to myself maybe I will better in the morning

I wake up the next day take a shower and get dress forgetting that I left my car at Klaus house last night so I had to hurry up and catch my mom before she leaves hoping that I can get a ride

"Mom mom" Karoline yelled while running down the stairs

"Yes"

"Can I get a ride to school "

"Sure"

As Karoline got out the car she meet up with Elena and bonnie

"Why is your mom driving you to school "Elena said

"Long story don't feel like talking about it lets just get to class" Karoline said while leaving a confused bonnie and Elena behind

All day in all my classes I couldn't get Klaus out of my head

Buzz buzz

I took out my phone saw the caller id it was Klaus my heart was jump what did he want

"you left your car here last night love maybe you can come by after school and get it "-Klaus

Ok-that's all I said finally last bell why am I happy that I get to see Klaus stop thinking about it Karoline just go get your car

Knock knock

Kole answer the door

"Kloe is Klaus her "Karoline said she never realized this but kloe is cute

"Klaus" kloe yelled in 2 second Klaus showed up using his super speed

"where is my car" Karoline said

"I give you your car back if you do something for me "Klaus said with his annoying cute smirk

"what" Karoline said worry what this something was

"go on a date with me "Klaus said

"fine" klaroline said while taking the keys from Klaus why did I just say yes what is wrong with you Karoline

Ok that's it for now I have more coming but I just want to know what you guys thought about that pleause review comment and any ideas what or were they should go on their date


End file.
